Hypertension refers to a disorder that is characterized by an elevation of the systolic and/or diastolic blood pressure. This disorder is commonly classified as either primary (or essential) hypertension or secondary hypertension.
The etiology of primary hypertension is unknown and it is unlikely that there is a single causative basis for this disorder. There is strong evidence of a hereditary predisposition for hypertension as well as for the involvement of environmental factors such as dietary sodium intake, obesity and stress.
Secondary hypertension is usually associated with renal disease or such disorders as Cushing's syndrome, pheochromocytoma and hyperthyroidism. Secondary hypertension may also be associated with the use of oral contraceptives or excessive ingestion of alcohol.
In hypertension, there is either an increase in the total peripheral vascular resistance such as is due to vasoconstriction, or an increase in cardiac output, or both. These conditions produce an elevation in blood pressure because blood pressure is equal to flow times resistance. Increases in cardiac output and peripheral vascular resistance are commonly related to changes in either the sympathetic nervous system or the renin-angiotensin-aldosterone system mediated by the kidneys, lung and adrenal cortex.
In humans, an untreated hypertensive patient is at great risk of developing disabling or fatal left ventricular failure, myocardial infarction, cerebral hemorrhage or renal failure. Hypertension in humans is an important risk factor in predisposition to stroke and coronary atherosclerosis.
There is presently no cure for primary hypertension; however, drug therapy can usually modify its course. Such drug therapy commonly employs the administration of an oral diuretic (such as a thiazide derivative, a loop diuretic or metalazone) or a beta-blocker (such as propranolol and timolol or a cardioselective beta-blocker such as metoprolol, atenolol or acetbutolol). If these agents do not effectively control the hypertension, a sympathetic depressant and/or a vasodilator could be added. The administration of these agents requires close supervision of the patient and is characterized by frequent side effects.
The present invention is directed to a treatment and composition effective in reducing the elevated blood pressure associated with hypertension without reliance upon the aforementioned medications.